Indian Tadka
by Pokemist
Summary: NOTE-HINDI LANGUAGE Ek pokemon story vo bhi hindi m ab khud hi andaaza lagalo kitni achi hogi


**Note-: BASED ON INDIAN SONGS. (BOLLYWOOD).**

Yeh din bhi aam dino ki tarah hi tha. Lekin jahan Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn aur Paul ho vahan shanti ho bhi kese sakti hai. Misty uthti hai.

Misty, Ash ko uthate hue: Ash! Ash! Suno na.

Ash neend mein: Kya hai, Misty, pareshan mat kro.

Misty kamar par hath rakhti hai phir bolti hai: Pareshan mein krti hun? Tum hi dinbhar sote rahte ho, alsi!

Ash abhi bhi neend mein: Yaar, Sunday k din to sone do.

Misty haste hue: Sotdu!

Brock shor sun kar aata hai: Subah subah kya shor ho rha h?

Misty bholi si shakal banati hai: Kuch ni.

Paul guesse mein: Shor machana band karo Dawn uth jayegi.

Misty chidate hue: Oh hoo, aaj to Paul bade romantic mood mein hain. Kya baat hai!

Paul shaitani vali hasi hasta hai: Arey nhi, agar voh uth gayi to bas bolna band nhi karegi aur mujhe break chahiye.

Misty dekhti hai ki Dawn piche khadi hai: Oh hoo.

Dawn kamar pr hath rakh ti hai: Acha ji?

Paul achanak se mood change karte hue: Shit! Darling voh to mein aise hi bol rha tha.

Brock apna sar pakad ta hai: Jhagda band karo yaar.

Ash, Brock ki haan mein haan milate hue: Haan! aaj kuch special karte hain.

Misty game sochne lagti hai: Kya?

Brock thodi der sochne k baad: Truth and dare?

Paul ko idea kuch khass pasand nahi aata: Nah, voh har Sunday hota hai.

Dawn ko achanak se ek idea aata hai: Antakshiri?

Ash smile karta hai: Perfect idea, Dawn!

Brock order karta hai: Toh fir pakka? Sab naha kr aajao fir shuru krenge.

Ash mante hue: Theek hai.

 **After 30 minutes**

Sab log apne room mein jate hai aur fresh hokar vapas aate hai.

Ash khushi se chilata hai: Toh Shuru krte hain!

Misty bhi: Haan! Brock se start krte hai

Brock haath main Nurse Joy ki photo pakadke gaata h:

 _ **Tu pyaar h kisi aur ka**_

 _ **Tujhe maangta koi aur h**_

 _ **Tu jaan h kisi aur ki**_

 _ **Tujhe jaanta koi aur h**_

 _ **Tu pyaar h kisi aur ka**_

 _ **Tujhe maangta koi aur h**_

 _ **Tu jaan h kisi aur ki**_

 _ **Tujhe jaanta koi aur h**_

Misty maze mein: Waah! waah! dil ki baat bahar aa gayi.

Paul hasta hai Brock ki condition pr: Bechara akela rah gaya.

Ash mike Dawn ko dete hue: Toh fir ab Dawn ki bari.

Dawn sochti hai thodi der phir bolti hai: Koi sa bhi gaana gaun? Please mujhe 'h' letter se nahi aata.

Misty smile karti hai: Ye antakshari bina rules ki hai.

Dawn Paul ka haath apne haath mein rakhgr gaati h:

 _ **Aankhon ko aankhon se**_

 _ **Aankhen char krne do**_

 _ **Rook na toko na**_

 _ **Humko pyaar krne do**_

 _ **Darrrrlinggg!**_

Paul laal padhte hue: B..b…bas!

Ash chidate hue: Hahaha! Paul sharma gya!

Paul guesse mein: Mein sharmaya nahi!

Ash tang khichte hue: Bas bas, jhut na bol.

Brock ladhayi ko rokta hai topic change karte hue: Paul ki bhaari!

Paul josh mein: dekh ab!

Paul Dawn k paas jaata h aur gaata h:

 _ **Jeene laga hun**_

 _ **Pahele se zyaada**_

 _ **Pahele se zyaada**_

 _ **ab Tumpe marne laga hun**_

Dawn Paul ko gale lagati h.

Dawn pyaar se: I love you Paul.

Paul aur pyaar se: I love you too.

Ash nak sukodta hai: Haan chalo age badte h.

Paul haste hue: Fattoo!

Ash thode guesse mein: Mein fattoo nahi hun.

Paul aur chidata hai: Fattoo fattooo!

Ash josh mein: Ruk tu. Misty, ye gaana tere liye.

 _ **Kahte hain khuda ne iss jahan m har kisi ko h banaya har kisi k liye**_

 _ **Tera mera milna uss rab ka ishara mano mujhko banaya tujh jaise hi kisi k liye**_

 _ **Kuch to h tujhse raabta**_

 _ **Kuch to h tujhse kya pata**_

 _ **Tu hamsafar h to kya fikar h**_

 _ **Jeene ki wajah marna bhi isi k liye**_

 _ **Tujhko banaya mujh jaise hi kisi k liye**_

 _ **Kuch to h tujhse raabta**_

 _ **Kuch to h tujhse kya pata**_

 _ **Tu hamsafar h to kya fikar h**_

 _ **Jeene ki wajah marna bhi isi k liye**_

 _ **Tujhko banaya mujh jaise hi kisi k liye**_

Brock hairani mein: Whoa! Whoa! Ash.

Paul tarif karte hue: Waah bhai! ladka sikh gaya romance krna

Misty smile karte hue: Ek bonus to banta h.

Ash khushi se: Kya?

Misty ankh marti hai: Aana aaj raat!

Paul ajjeb taike se: Ahem ahem!

Misty guessa control karte hue: Pani laun?

Paul ankh marte hue: Koi zarurat nhi h.

 **Wahan se Nurse Joy jaa rahi thi toh Brock Nurse Joy ko aankh maarta hai. Voh use thappad marti hai.**

Dawn apna pet pakad ke: Hahaha! Brock nahi sudhrega.

Paul sar pr hath rakha hai: Sudhar ja, bhai, ab to thappad bhi padne lagen hain.

Brock:

 _ **Goriyon ka nasha pyaare sabse nasheela h**_

 _ **Jise dekhun m yahan vo husn ki bearish m geela h**_

 _ **Ishq ke naam pe krte sabhi ab raas leela hain**_

 _ **M karu to saala character dheela h**_

 _ **M karu to saala character dheela h**_

Ash gana gate hua: Tu kare to saala character dheela h.

Paul phirse hasta hai: Hahahaha!

Misty mike lete hue: Ab meri bhaari.

 _ **Tere haath m mera haath ho**_

 _ **Saari jannate tere saath ho**_

 _ **Tu jo paas ho**_

 _ **Mil jaye ye jahan**_

 _ **Tere pyaar m ho jaun fanna**_

Ash pyaar k talab mein duba hua: Mein to kabse wait kar raha hun.

Brock hasta hai: Ash bhi bigad gaya hai.

Ash tang khichte hue: Tu kaunsa sudhra hai.

Paul phirse hasne lagta hai: Hahaha!

Ash ek ankh se dekhta hai: Zyaada hasi nikal rahi h.

Dawn:

 _ **O meri jaane jana tera yun muskurana haan galat baat h**_

 _ **Apne aAshiq ko sankat m laana**_

 _ **Haan galat baat h**_

 _ **Jb tujhse mili**_

 _ **1and 9 ki thi**_

 _ **Din yaad hmujhe valentine ka tha**_

 _ **Apne Ashiq ko sankat m laana**_

 _ **Haan galat baat h**_

 _ **Haan galat baat h**_

Paul gana continue karte bue: _**Pyaar mein sahi kya kya galat baat h.**_

Misty siti bajati hai: Oh hoo!

Paul uski taraf dekhta hai: Aur kuch bhi aata h tujhe?

Misty ankh marti hai aur uske chest pr hath rakhti hai: Bahut kuch aata hai mujhe aazma to zara.

Ash, Misty ka hath hatate hue: Oh madam, tera boyfriend yahan hai.

Paul, Dawn ko pakadte hue: Aur meri gf bhi.

Misty hath fold karti hai: Yaar tum har cheez ka galat matlab kyon nikalte ho?

Paul, Misty ki haan mein haan milate hue: Sahi kah rhi hai.

Misty apne shoulder pr pet karti hai: Mein hamesha sahi kahti hun.

Ash dusri taraf dekhte hue: Voh to dikhta hai.

Brock ladayi rokte hue: Chalo Paul, chalo.

Paul khada ho jaata hai. Aage gareeb bachen khel rhe hote hai. Uski aankhon mein aansu aa jate hai. Voh apne bachpan ko yaad krte hue gaata hai.

Paul:

 _ **Bezuban jabse m raha**_

 _ **Begunah sahta m raha**_

 _ **Khwabon ka tera qissa hoon**_

 _ **Tera to hi main hissa hoon**_

 _ **Mujhko na kr yun juda**_

 _ **Bezuban jabse m raha**_

 _ **Begunah sahta m raha**_

Dawn tali bajate hue: Good!

Paul chup chap: Hmm!

Ash ko apni mom ki yaad aa jati hai.

Misty achanak se: Ash kya hua thik ho naa?

Paul chidate hue: Ash bhai sentimental ho gaye, voh bhi mere liye?

Dawn haste hue: Sapno mein mat raho, Paul!

Paul seriously: Bata bhi de kya hua?

Ash aur sad hote hue: Yaar mujhe mom ki yaad aa rahi h.

Paul mike deta hai: Koi baat nahi phone kar lena.

Ash:

 _ **Maan teri chunariyaan lahrai**_

 _ **Rang teri reet ka**_

 _ **Rang teri preet ka**_

 _ **Rang teri jeet ka**_

 _ **Maa**_

 _ **Mahi teri chunariya lahrai**_

Misty Ash ko gale lagati hai.

Misty back pet karte hue: Koi baat nahi.

Paul rone ki acting karte hue: Meko bhi rona aa gya. Uaan! Uaan

Ash uth ta hai: Abhi rulata hun tujhe!

Paul, Ash k shoulder pr hath rakhta hai: Tu aise zyaada acha lagta hai.

Dawn khush hokar: Haan! tujhpe roti surat achi nahi lagti.

Misty agree karti hai: Sachi m!

Ash, Shinchan ki acting karte hue: Heee! Heee! Ab m itna bhi kuch khaas nahi.

Paul uske shoulder pr marta hai: Tu ajeeb hai!

Ash mike lete hue: Janta hun. Chalo meri taraf se Misty k liye ek aur gaana,

 _ **Imaandari ki bimari**_

 _ **Imaandari ki bimari**_

 _ **Choud de aaja, daud k aaja**_

 _ **O dil kare tujhe invite**_

 _ **Ho saari night besharmi ki height**_

 _ **Ho saari night besharmi ki height**_

 _ **Ek tuu ek main**_

 _ **Aur ho dim dim ye light**_

 _ **O saari night besharmi ki height**_

 _ **O saari night besharmi ki height**_

Brock dhuki hote hue: Kash mere liye bhi koi gaana gata.

Misty sandal nilane lagti hai: Fir tu sandal bhi khata.

Brock, Misty ko rokte hue: Na! Na! Abhi thappad khaya h maine bhul gayi.

Paul mazak karte hue: Ise jor ka jhtka jor se lag gaya.

Dawn hasne lagti hai: Hahaha!

Tabhi Nurse Joy wahan aa jati hai

Nurse Joy: Brock?

Brock khush hote hue: Haan!

Nurse joy:

 _ **Tujhe apnaa banana ka junoon sar p hai**_

 _ **Kab se hai**_

 _ **Tujhe**_

 _ **Apnaa banana ka junoon kab se h**_

 _ **Sir pe h**_

 _ **Kab se h**_

"Agar tum sochte ho ki mein aisa kahungi to yeh tumhara wahem hai"

Sab Pokemon style mein gir padhte hai, aur hasne lagte hai.

Dawn khade hote hue: Bechara!

Ash tang khicte hue: Dil k arman aansuon mein bah gaye kya?

Brock, Ash ka collar pakadne ki koshish karta hai: Tujhe toh abhi batata hun!

Ash jeeb dikhata hai: Pakad ke to dikhao!

Brock, Ash k piche bhjagne lagta hai: Ruk.

Misty pet pakad kar hasne lagti hai: Hahaha!

Nurse Joy apni fingers ko poke karte hue: Vaise Brock itna bhi bura nhi hai.

Misty and Dawn in unison: Kya!

 **Chalo Brock ko bhi mil gayi apne sapno ki raani.**

 **How was it? I tried it, just for fun. I want a pokemon story in Hindi language so I wrote it. Please do review, if you understand.**


End file.
